30 Years Of Game Over
by Calm-Waters
Summary: In 1982, the newest game to hit the block was Fix-It Felix Jr. It was a good game, as far as games went. Some violence, a good honest hero. It was a fun game to play.Of course. Unbeknownst to all those people who played these games, no one could tell that the characters of the games really lived. This is the story of the beginning.
1. Our First Days

**_Ah well, for all of you that know me, we meet again, now don't we? Well well, I have yet some MOAR Ralph and Felix to entertain you all! Hopefully it will be deserved of your attention. After all, I think this one may be a bit longer than just a one shot._**

**_If you can't guess, this is going to take place more as a "prequel" to the actually movie. Hopefully, for all you gamers, I do justice to trying to sort out all the games and sift through history to see what is what and which is which. I am not much a gamer myself, so please forgive me for any faults I make ^^; If I make any big mistakes, would it be alright to tell me? I hope so ^^ Though, I don't know how much OTHER games will be prominent in this story... _**

**_Now then, before we go on, I must mention that I have... in a sense... created a character- actually two. That character is Felix Sr. (and Marley) Like I said, I sort of created him (them). I mean, its not like he is entirely an OC character... But he was never shown... So... yeah :S Anyways! Hopefully you will enjoy!_**

30 Years Of Game Over

_In 1982 __the newest game to hit the block (a.k.a Mr. Litwack's Arcade) was Fix-It Felix Jr. It was good, as far as games went. Some violence, a good honest hero. It had its challenges, compared to those times, and all around, it was a relatively fun game to play._

_It **was** fun to play once and a while, but that was about it. The game beside it, TurboTime, was a bit more entertaining and mind numbing. Everyone loved it._

_Of course. Unbeknownst to all those people who played these games, no one could tell they were actually ALIVE. That the characters of the games really..._

_ Lived._

Our First Days

_"The Arcade is now closed"_

To Ralph, it feels as if the whole Arcade breathes a deep sigh of relief. Anxious murmurs follow Mr. Litwack as he locks up shop, before slowly disappearing into the world of "the beyond". A quiet hush follows the _clang _of the door shutting; everyone tensing for Mr. Litwack to come back, unannounced. With this Arcade bustling with activity for being nearly the only arcade around (as far as the games could dis-concern from the gossip of the players) Mr. Litwack did tend to stay a few hours, muttering and murmuring to himself over numbers and figures. More often than not, he would bring a black case with him, papers having been shoved inside without mercy.

A few minutes pass. _H__e isn't coming_ _back_ echoes in every corner. The Arcade erupts into bustling activity, game characters calling out to each other, half-way across the arcade, if they want to meet up and go do something together. Faint moans of a tough day, a busy day, or a boring day hovering in the air. The chattering fades off, as all the characters rush into Central Station: the hub of the gaming arcade.

Very carefully, Ralph lifts himself out of the mud, the result of the last game played before the end of the day. He shakes vigorously, clearing the mud and grime off his large profile. As with the previous few days, today was yet another busy day; with their game just recently installed and everything. Up above, Ralph hears Felix talking with the Nicelanders; he can hear the faint words of congratulations, accomplishment and pride. He looks up, only to hear the slam of the metal door at the top of the apartment.

No one had even called down to him. Not like he is expecting them too.

Ralph knew that he was the bad guy. That's what his program was. He was the destructive, temperamental big-boned bad-guy that destroys the building. His programming served its purpose to create such a personality. Really, who _wouldn't _be mad if a person who had his only home (a stump of all things) removed _while he was sleeping in it_ and placed in a unhygienic dump? Ralph can say it was understandable why he was mad at the Nicelanders. They didn't even ask him permission to build over-top his land. They just shoved him off like the plague, or something.

However, that was just the _game._ Ralph didn't take any of his programming _seriously._ At least, he didn't think he did.

Still, nobody really talked to him, which hurt a bit. Not even the characters outside his game! But ever the optimistic, Ralph hoped that later on, when they get used to the idea of him being around, _somebody_ would talk to him. After all, Ralph was pretty new. He had to be excepted first, now didn't he? He wasn't _truly_ a part of this Arcade yet.

That _had_ to be it.

Felix, being a hero, didn't seem to have to contend with this sort of problem, Ralph was quick to notice. However, Ralph didn't feel any discontent towards Felix. After all, Felix _was_ a really nice person. He had a calm, polite demeanor **_possibly_ **derived from his father, Felix Sr. Ralph only met the man once, and as far as impressions went, Felix Jr. wasn't _exactly_ like his elder counterpart. Felix Sr. was more _outgoing_ than Ralph had ever seen Felix to be.

Ralph notices the Nicelanders, all huddling in the second floor, as he passes the building. Some glance his way. Others don't. Felix isn't to be seen.

A little "Hey, good job." Or "Do you want a bath?" from them would be nice. Did he get any of it? No. But, hey, could he hold out hope for tomorrow? Ralph would like to think so.

Didn't new days bring about new things?

~!~!~!~!~!

_The sky is always the same here..._ Ralph thinks to himself, staring up at the glowing picture of fluffy white clouds and a deep, black sky, flecks of multiple colours strewn within. He sighs to himself, picking at the mound of bricks he calls a home. Ralph eyes flicker down from the sky to the happy-chugging little yellow bulldozer only adding more dirt and bricks to his 'home'. Ralph sighs again. _Home... Yeah, right. I may have just recently been plugged in, but I'm not stupid._

_I know what a home is._

**_Crunch._**_ **Crunch.** _The sound brings Ralph out of his reverie. Standing before him, rather sheepishly, is Felix.

"Ah, hey, Ralph." Felix says polite, giving a small bow as a greeting. Ralph can feel his heart leap into his mouth. Hastily he picks himself up, staring at Felix in growing excitement.

"Hey, Felix!" Ralph exclaims, nearly tumbling over himself in his rush to stand up. Felix watches him, his eyes withholding and slightly troubled. His smile is thin, waned slightly. A brick tumbles to his right foot, and Felix looks down to stare at it.

"Well, Ralph, we were going to Game Central Station..." By this point, Felix was back up to stare Ralph in the face, "My father and I were curious to see if you wanted to come. If you did, it would be a great to also get our gaming picture done, too."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go!" Ralph exclaims, trying to reign in his excitement. Ever since he had first been plugged in, Ralph hadn't exactly _gone out. _The first time had been the first day their game had been plugged in. After that, Ralph felt too tired to really do anything- even if the only something he did was laze about in a pile of bricks.

For a second or so, Felix looks delighted at the news, "Great! Let us go see Father and the Nicelanders!" Ralph didn't exactly notice, too caught up in his own excitement, the tainted shadow of doubt crossing over Felix's face the mention of _Nicelanders_. However, Felix shakes his head and continues to smile up at Ralph and his excitment.

For the both of them, this _was_ going to be a fun time. Neither of them had exactly _been_ _out_ since the first day they had came here. Both too busy, or the simple fact they were a little tired (and not entirely used to everything yet). At least, Felix _hoped_ this was going to be fun. With that in mind, both Felix Jr. and Ralph set off towards the trolley.

"Ahh, everyone, look Ralph and Felix have come!" The rustic, rather deep, grandfatherly voice booms out to the both of them. A pleasant air overcomes Felix, as each of them notice the elder Felix waving to the both of them. The Nicelanders look up, a mix of dawning horror, shock and despair rippling among them.

"Ralph...?" The Nicelanders mutter to themselves, shifting warily in their small circle. Felix comes up to them, assuring that it is alright.

"Ralph won't do anything, you have no need to fear." Felix Sr. speaks up calmly, smiling widely at the towering frame of the antagonist of the game. Ralph gives Felix Sr. a smile and a nod. Out of the corner of his eye, Ralph notices one of the Nicelanders- Gene - glare at him. Something shivers up and down his spine, yet Ralph ignores it. Now wasn't the time for suspicions, misplaced anger and indignity, anyway.

Now was the time to go out!

Felix Jr. claps his hands, "Well, we best get a move on, if we all want to get that picture done..." Ralph hangs back, watching as all the Nicelanders file into the first two carts. Felix Sr. hangs behind with him, standing patiently with Ralph. Felix Sr. watches with hooded eyes, as his son proceeds in organizing the gaggle of box-set characters to file into the trolley.

"I haven't seen you the past few days, Ralph." Felix Sr. announces suddenly, suspiciously, "For a while you would continuously hang outside my window. I was tempted to throw bread a few times." The soft smile on the elders face takes away the sting of the remark. Ralph laughs lightly, amused by Felix Sr.'s small joke.

"Why didn't you? Too afraid I'll wreck the building?"

"Nah, that you'd actually eat it. Knowing me, I'd probably throw moldy bread." For a moment, Ralph doesn't say anything. Suddenly, he bursts out laughing. Felix Sr. chuckles along with him, "Well, at least it wouldn't be cake, right?" He adds. Ralph slowly stops laughing, the both of them noticing that Felix Jr. was motioning for them to enter the trolley.

"Especially chocolate. If you threw chocolate cake at me, you'd better watch out." Ralph says half-seriously, stepping aside to indicate Felix Sr. to enter the trolley first. Felix Sr. gives Ralph a suspicious and doubtful look, passing him to make his way onto the last remaining cart.

"Oh, really? And why is that? Afraid of chocolate, are we?"

"Nah, that stuff is just really horrible."

"And, how, exactly, did you figure this out?"

"Don't you remember? The first time we met, you had a piece of chocolate you snuck out of Mary's kitchen. You gave a piece to me, saying that chocolate 'cures all ills'. It doesn't, it only gives me a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, Ralph. An old man such as myself is bound to forget even their own name once and a while, let alone something that happened many days ago."

Ralph raises an eyebrow, before huffing, "Yeah, sure _old man._" He replies, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Felix Sr. gives him an affronted look, before lightly whacking him on the arm. Ripples of worry overcome the Nicelanders, noticing the strange interaction between their hero's father and the _enemy._

The Trolley gives a high-pitched whine, before lurching into action. From there, it slowly winds its way into the large electric tunnel, leading directly to Game Central Station.

Felix sits among the Nicelanders, as they all lapse into listless chatter. Their body and general airs shivering with unease and restlessness. Some give Felix unsteady looks, questions dawning in their eyes. _Why is he here?_ It hangs between him and the Nicelanders, a question Felix doesn't feel like answering.

Felix looks back to see his father and Ralph having an easy air about them. They both seem to be chatting pleasantly, despite the fact of having only official met a week or so ago, and not seen each other since.

Felix wishes that he was sitting there with them, instead of sitting here with the Nicelanders.

~!~!~!~!~!

The Game Central Station, when he first saw it, astounded Ralph. It was a magnificent sight, truly. The enormity of it was astounding in and of itself. Ralph would get a crick in his neck trying to bend to look up at the ceiling above him. The plug-in archways had their own type of powerful significance within the Station, the flashing lights of their respective game names distracting the eye. The floor was a gleaming mahogany, with intricate green soft-ware designs on the floor. Chairs and benches lined the hallway, with all sorts of game characters sitting or standing or walking around. At the farthest end, Ralph could determine, was a stage-like area.

"Takes your breath away, no matter how much you look..." Felix Sr. says softly, as they all walk out the large gate that lead to their game. Ralph stares up, lagging slightly behind. He brushes off his wonderment, noticing them all going ahead without him.

"Ack~!" Ralph exclaims to himself, as he tries to hurry through the gate to catch up with his game members.

A large _buzz_ sounds around him. Ralph stops in alarm, looking around frantically. _What? What?_ He thinks to himself. Suddenly, a hazy blue figure appears before him. The hazy solidifies into a diminutive roundish man. Sparks fly overtop his balding head, as he pushes his glasses up his blue nose. The outfit the man wears, resembles that of a security guard. A clipboard is held in one hand, with a pen waving in the other.

"Step aside sir. Random security check." Ralph stares at the figure, it looking familiar to him. Suddenly, it clicks.

"Oh, yeah! You're that surge-guy I talked to the first day we got plugged in!" Ralph exclaims triumphantly, remembering.

"_Surge **Protector**._" The Surge Protector announces grouchily, tapping on his clipboard heatedly, "Now, sir. Can I have your name?" He poses ready with his pen hovering above his clipboard.

"Wreck-It Ralph." The pen scratches across the clipboard.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Fix-it Felix Jr." The pen flickers over again.

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm not really sure, but all of us-"

The Surge Protector pauses, looking up at Ralph, "All of you?"

"All of the Fix-it Felix Jr.'s members are going to get our game picture done, or something."

"Okay then..." The Surge Protector hurriedly scribbles down on his clipboard again, "Anything to declare?"

"Uh... No?"

"Alright. Proceed." With a flash of blue, the Surge Protector disappears. Ralph stares at the spot he had been, before remembering he had been trying to catch up to his game members. He hurriedly looks around, and finds the lot of them standing before... _Tapper's._

He rushes over, ignoring the grumbles and mumbles of the Nicelanders.

"Ah, Ralph," Felix Sr. says, "We were all wondering where you had got to. What happened?"

"A Surge Protector stopped me."

"What?" Felix Sr. asks, his eyebrows crinkling in a puzzled expression.

"It was a random security check or something. Probably a run-of-the-mill sorta thing they do randomly." Ralph waves a hand absently.

Felix Sr. looks up at Ralph, his eyes lidded, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed from the name _Random Security Check. _Thank you for clarifying Ralph."

Ralph gives Felix Sr. an exasperated look. Felix Sr. grins cheekily at him.

Felix Jr. looks between his father and Ralph, before clapping his hands loudly- repeatedly, "Well, the person who is going to get our picture done is in _Tapper's_. One of us will have to hop on in there and go get him." Felix smiles at the group, looking expectant. A tense kind of silence settles over the group as they stare at each other. The Nicelanders glance at each other.

Gene is the first to speak up, "Ralph should go get him." His stare is intense, eyes never blinking as he looks at Ralph. Ralph stares back, before his eyes water and he blinks.

"Yes, yes!" Mary pips up, as the other Nicelanders croon and agree, "Wreck-it Ralph should do it!"

Ralph freezes, aghast, "But, I don't even- Felix knows who- I-" Ralph can see the competition he was up against. He sighs, his large shoulders sagging dramatically, "Yeah... I'll go."

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Get going." Gene points towards the entrance with his thumb, his arms still crossed and a small scowl forming on his face. Felix smiles at them, looking worriedly between the two. Felix Sr. sighs, shakes his head, and taps his feet on the floor.

"Well, would whoever is going to get him, hurry up? My legs are falling asleep on me." He says gruffly, crossing his arms, before uncrossing them and waving them about. He huffs, and watches with expressionless eyes as Ralph nods and hurries into the _Tapper's_ game. Felix Sr.'s eyes glance at all the others, standing about aimlessly. The Nicelanders have a mix of relief and resentment. Felix has his troubled smile on, the one that Felix Sr. has been seeing lately on his son. It's the smile where Felix is trying desperately to grab hold of the situation, but it only continues to spiral out of control.

Felix Sr. can see his son fiddling with his golden hammer- the one, Felix Sr., himself, had given him- like one would do with their lower lip, when vexed or worried. Felix had always been troubled with things, wanting to help _everyone,_ wanting to fix the world. This troubled smile was not the first Felix Sr. can remember seeing on his son's face. Nor, he knew, would it be the last. But when Felix Sr. had given his son that magical golden hammer, he had hoped it would have lessened his troubled smiles. Felix was a kindhearted, good child; with a magical hammer that fixed all wrongs, it would bring righteousness to his easily troubled son. Felix Sr. didn't like to see the frowns on his face.

Somehow, Felix Sr. can tell that his plea was not going to be answered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ralph was rather nervous. He'd _never ever_ tell the Nicelanders, or 'the Felix's' this- but he was nervous.

He didn't know what to do.

After all, Ralph had hardly went out since he was first installed. Hardly any of them had, too busy cleaning from a rather busy day, too tired to really want to move, or just generally not used to everything yet to _want_ to go out and socialize. Besides, all the Nicelanders hung out in their little apartment building. Ralph would have felt better going out to socialize _with_ someone, but he had no _someone_ to go with. It was intimidating, going out by yourself.

So, in simpler terms, Ralph was walking into uncharted territory and it was rather petrifying. Not to mention he still had to _locate _this "drawing" guy and get him to come out. How was he supposed to find this guy? He didn't haven any idea what he even _looked_ like. Ralph gulps, before taking the first step inside the establishment, or, err, game.

A spattering of game characters are milling about the bars. Ralph stares, trying to comprehend if one of them looks rather _drawing-ish_, but he can't tell. Heck, most of them look like cowboys or completely strangers to him. Ralph sighs, looking around as if someone was just going to pop beside him and say-

"Are you looking for someone?" Ralph looks down, surprised. Standing before him is a man, perhaps taller than Felix, yet not by much, looking at him peculiarly. He wipes out a root beer glass absently, staring up at him with his blue eyes. His nose is bulbous, adorned with a fringe-edged mustache. A large bow covers his neck, and he wears a blue vest with a white shirt underneath. His shoes and pants are brown. His hair is black and slicked back behind his ears.

Ralph stares at the strange man, wondering who he was, and why he was talking to him. The man sighs, before resting against the bar, staring at Ralph with a raised-eyebrow look.

"New, are we?" He says calmly, looking down at his hands as he continues to wipe the glass clean.

Ralph opens his mouth, "How-?"

"I can tell." The man replies, setting the glass on the bar behind him. He straightens, holding out his left hand, "Tapper." Ralph takes it, the name niggling in the back of his mind, "I'm rather surprised that the Surge Protector hasn't given you details yet. Like who we all are."

"That's it!" Ralph exclaims suddenly, lighting up. Tapper looks up at him, confused. He releases Ralph's hand.

"What?"

"The Surge Protector! He told me all about the other games. Tapper- yeah, the one by the Centipede game!" Ralph felt proud that he remembered. After all, the Surge Protector had told this to him a week ago- and Ralph had to admit that he hadn't really been thinking about the other games for a while.

Tapper gives him a small smile, "Well that's great. So, who're you looking for-"

"Hey, Tapper! Need a root beer!"

"-Gotta go." Ralph watches as Tapper walks off, scrambling around as he fills all the customers mugs. He comes back a few minutes later to Ralph's side.

"So, as you were saying...?" Tapper hedges.

"Well, actually, what I came here for was that we were supposed to meet some person who will draw our gaming picture...?"

Tapper looks at him for a few seconds, before he understands, "Ah! Yeah." Tapper turns around, cupping his face, "_Hey Marley! They're here!_" Ralph watches as one of the various, rather identical, cowboy men stands up. He brushes himself off, fixes his hat, before walking over to the both of them. He looks up at Ralph and whistles._  
_

"Good thing I brought me big paper." He says gruffly, hefting a bag higher up on his shoulder, which Ralph hadn't noticed until now. Tapper pats 'Marley' on the back.

"Good luck drawing, my friend." He says, before moving off to go help another customer. Marly gives Tapper a toothy smile, before he looks back up at Ralph. Ralph stares down at him, blinking.

"Well, now, big fella, shall we go out?" Marley says, as he already starts walking towards the _Tapper's_ exit. Ralph follows behind him.

~!~!~!~!

Marley surveys the large group before him. He chews his lip a bit, trying to determine if he could draw them all, in a relative amount of time. He didn't want to take all night- He had other things he wanted to do. But, being one of the only ones who had willingly signed up for doing this ridiculous sport of sentimentality, he couldn't rightly complain, now could he?

Besides, if he let the Surge Protector do it (since it was, kind of, their _job_) it would just turn out to be a horrible mangle of scribbles, and Marley would _not_ be able to **_stand_ _that_. **It gave him the shivers, thinking back to those few drawings the Surge Protector had _dared_ to draw. So, setting up the easel (which he made from various pieces of wood), and placing his drawing tools to the side and his drawing paper on the easel, Marley was quite content. Even if he did complain about it, he really did like drawing all of their pictures, giving them something _nice_ to look back on, instead of a horrible mangle of indistinguishable scribbles. With that thought in mind, Marley begins to lightly rough a sketch.

A few minutes, maybe hours, a Surge Protector suddenly pops up beside him. He looks between Marley and the shuffling members of Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Well, I see this is coming along." He says to Marley. Marley merely shrugs, not pausing in his drawing. He can feel the Surge Protector watching him as he glides his pencil over the paper. It gives Marley an irritated, unnerved feeling; being watched like this. It was like being watched while he was in the shower, or something.

It wasn't nice.

"Can you stop watching me?" Marley huffs out, his pencil hovering over the page.

"Oh, uh, sorry." The Surge Protector's eyes disappear from hovering over his shoulder. Marley relaxes, soon becoming absorbed in his work.

~!~!~!

Marley didn't really know exactly how long it took him to complete the entire picture. He was not entirely satisfied with the final product, as he always was, but he couldn't help it. What was done was done, and Marley (as much as he regretted it) kept it like that. All he needed to do now was to "bang out" the rough patches, erase the faint sketching lines, and do the shading. However, he had enough notes written down for reference, that Marley could do that without the entire gang standing in front of him. He also had an incredible memory, so really- they'd have it by tomorrow, tops.

Maybe he'd even get to frame it- that is, if they wanted that.

"Ya'll can stretch now. I'm pretty much all done. I'll just have to take 'er back and hammer out a few things." Marley slowly packs up his utensils and drawing supplies, his easel and other various tools. He looks up, squinting as a large shadow looms over him.

It's the big fella.

Marley cannot suppress the revolting feeling creeping up the back of his throat. That feeling had been plaguing him, ever since Felix Jr. informed of their _gaming status._ This big fella, who had seemed harmless when first walking into _Tapper's_- was the _villain. _A shiver creeps over his skin as he just stands there, staring down with a goofy expression on his face. _Ralph. _What kind of name was that? He even smelled faintly horrible- like garbage.

Did he not _wash_ himself?

"What do you want?" Marley nearly snaps at him. With those cynical thoughts spiraling through his head, Marley felt oddly guilty looking up at the big fella's childish, innocent smile. _What does he want? To destroy the picture I drew for them all? _Marley could feel his body growing defensive, tense.

Ralph looks down at the ground, the air around him oddly embarrassed. His big hand rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well.. I... uh..." He stammers, shuffling his feet. Marley finishes packing all of his gear, and turns to the villain with his arms crossed. An eyebrow raises questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Well... I was just wondering... Were you only going to make that one picture?"

"Yes..." Marley was wary now. What did this big lug _want?_

"Well... I was wondering... Would it be possible if you could copy it, and give me one...?"

"Pardon?"

"I just... want... a picture..." Ralph mumbles, looking really embarrassed now.

Marley blinks for a few minutes. He's not really sure on the situation, but he can see the genuine desire hugging Ralph. He _wants a picture._

"Yeah, I can get one done for you by the end of the week. I'll have to have this one to copy off of though." Marley replies, looking at Ralph, but trying to not look at him. _He wants a picture...?_

"Really?! Great! Thank you!" Ralph exclaims. Marley looks up at him, his excitable face, and nods, forcing a smile. The slithering disgust of being near an actual _villain _spikes through him again. He watches expressionlessly as Ralph walks towards his gaming members. He can hear the words informing them that Marley may need the picture for a bit longer. He continues to watch as they all wave goodbye; Felix Jr. bows to him, Felix Sr. nods at him, and Ralph smiles at him. The Nicelanders don't look back, merely try to sprint their way back to their game. Probably trying to sprint as far and as fast as they can away from Ralph.

Marley stares down at the picture he had drawn. He cringes, hearing Ralph's voice echoing in his mind.

It doesn't really seem to favor Ralph at all. His massive bulk is at the side, a small smile gracing his lips. Felix Sr. stands below him, smiling brightly. In the middle, the eye-catcher of the drawing, is Felix Jr., surrounding by the fawning and smiling Nicelanders. In fact, besides Felix Sr., no one is standing near Ralph at all.

It's almost like _they_ are trying to cut him out of the picture.

Or out of their lives?

_**Gosh... What did I just write?**_

_**Some crap, obviously. -.- Gosh. I'm really sorry. I mean like, I don't even know what I was doing here.**_

_**But yes, I know, quite a few bendings in the game-universe-type-thing, but eh, right? It's a fanfic, so if you don't like, you don't like. Haters will hate, and potatoes will potate! Sorry again.  
**_

_**I'm really trying to write down all of their relationships- not, like, lovey-dovey ones, but you know. It's really rather hard to describe it in words. :/ I hope I got the characters done right... I mean, Ralph doesn't really seem exactly like himself... But then again, who knows? This was 30 years before he really turned kind of cynical-y from all that hatred directed towards him.**_

_**He even feels it, only a few weeks after being plugged in! What nasty people those Nicelanders are.**_

_**Oh, yes, I have to say, that little flashback into Felix's childhood- I'm not really sure. I mean, that probably wouldn't have been created, since it was a 80's game... But yeah... I don't know.**_

_**And, the whole thing with this "Marley" character. Another made up character. Though, not really. He's a cowboy from Tapper's given a name and an attitude. What more do you want?**_

_**Though does the game characters getting a "gaming picture" sound weird? I mean, I just thought that all games would get a picture (drawn, of course) of all their members. Does that really sound stupid? I hope not :S**_

_**Anyway! Tell me if you guys like it (and actually think it would be worth it to continue), so please...**_

_** Review?**_

_**P.S. I have no idea how the title links with the story. So bear with it ^^ It may possibly be changed, but I like it... So yeah.**_


	2. The Tapper's Incident

_**Well hello you wonderful people! Thank you all so much for favouriting and reviewing and just all your wonderfulness. Really, you guys are amazing. :D You all deserve wonderful gifts... But all I have to give you is this next chapter.**_

_**Hopefully it will do! ^^**_

_**Oh, and if you hadn't already noticed... I refer to Felix Jr. more as Felix and I always refer to Felix Sr. as Felix Sr. Just in case it is confusing to anyone :)**_

30 Years of Game Over

The _Tapper's _Incident

Ralph went every day.

Felix couldn't help but notice Ralph leave, each and every time after the day was over. It was peculiar behavior, after all Ralph had never left like this before. What was he doing? Was there something wrong? Felix didn't really know, but he was worried. Did Ralph not like his own game? That left Felix with a sick lurch in the back of his throat.

"Well, if I was Ralph, I would not like this game either." His father says ambiguously once Felix questions him about his suspicions. Felix blinks at his father blankly for a few seconds.

"Pardon me?" Felix replies, incredulous, "Father... I don't..." Felix trails off, the words escaping him. He doesn't know what to say- he doesn't know how to put this feeling into words. What exactly did he not understand? What exactly did he want to know?

Felix Sr. gives a low, heavy sigh. He shuffles around in his chair, before his deep blue eyes turn and hold fast to his son's lighter ones, "I don't think you need to worry about Ralph not coming back to the game, son." He replies, his tone distant and evasive "I think I'm more worried about him _coming_ back."

Felix does not _understand_ what his father means. Worried about Ralph coming back? There was nothing to worry about if Ralph came back. They would all be safe.

The scary thing was to think if Ralph _didn't_ come back. What would happen to them if Ralph didn't show up? Would they- would they be _terminated?_ Would the game be _unplugged?_ Felix didn't want to think about that. What would happen to them if _that_ happened? Where would they go, what would they do? _Unplugged_ was such a horrendous, unknown and scary mystery.

His father's soft smile greets him when he looks up, mouth opening to voice yet another suspicion. He shakes his head softly, bringing Felix's voice to a rest.

"Don't you trust Ralph, son?"

Felix gives his father a little smile, and nods, "I do. I do trust Ralph."

Felix Sr. gives his son a light pat on the shoulder, "Exactly." He replies. Covertly, he looks around the small apartment room that was his home. He leans in to whisper to his son. Carefully, he takes something dark, and square out of his back pocket.

"Do you want a piece of chocolate?"

~!~!~!~!

Marty was really beginning to lose his patience with Ralph. _Ha! Beginning?! _More like blow up any second.

_Every. Single. Night. _Ralph was here... _waiting._ Marty could feel it, the ever-darkening presence of _Ralph_. It settled into his bones, causing him to feel agitated for every second he _wasn't_ laboring over his work bench, sketching and drawing.

The worst part was that Ralph was talking animatedly with Tapper, _joking, laughing and smiling._ What was this? While Marty sweated, fretted and ranted to himself as Ralph's presence hung over like a dark cloud _forcing_ him to work harder, stop slacking off and do something _useful- _He was just- he was just _enjoying his time out!_ What was this!? Some type of twisted torture?!

As Ralph downed another drink- his who-cares-and-I-don't-know (Thirteenth) this past _week_ alone, Marty had _enough._ He couldn't handle it. That bumbling baboon was messing around with his mind, and Marty didn't care for it one bit. He would set him straight, even if that meant getting clobbered repeatedly by his meaty hands.

They were probably sweaty and disgusting. That thought gave him a brief, malicious respite, until he realized- that if Ralph _hit him _with those disgusting hands, he would be smearing it all over him.

Ew.

Ralph, on the other hand, wasn't doing any of the evil things that Marty thought he was. Nor was he trying to escape or leave his game, as Felix was fretting Ralph was contemplating.

Ralph was just trying to enjoy his time out.

Of course, the main part of it was to check up to see how Marty was doing. He knew that Marty had said that it took a while to get this picture done (especially if Ralph saw him down here all the time, drinking root beer and staring at the ceiling. Though Ralph wouldn't question an artists ways). Yet, that was only half of what was going on.

Tapper was actually pretty nice to talk to. One of the only ones that didn't seem to have this frightful undertone hanging in the air. He stood there, all humble, wiping out his glasses with quick, clean strokes. Every so often, as often as people called him, he left to tend to the customers. He'd be back though, always back to talk to Ralph.

Unless someone else was talking to Tapper. Ralph felt lonely when that happened, yet it couldn't be helped. Tapper was a popular person, inside and outside the game.

Ralph thought that Tapper was much like Felix's father. They both had the same air around them, they gave Ralph the same pleasant feeling of being comforted and welcomed.

Ralph was rather surprised to find Marty, the artist, stalking his way towards him. A scowl was set on his face, and just as Ralph was turning to question Tapper about his game characters actions, Tapper was called off.

Tapper gave one look between Marty's angry face, and Ralph's confused one, before nodding stiffly and walking away. Ralph couldn't understand- what did that mean? It looked sort of like _pity?_ Or perhaps, a good luck nod?!_  
_

"Ralph." Ralph winces at the hard tone. Ralph doesn't exactly know why _he_ should be wincing at that- he didn't even know what Marty seems so angry at him for- yet, wince at it he did.

"Uhh... Yeah?" Ralph asks warily, turning to stare down at the angry cowboy.

Marty's eyes narrow, as his scowl deepens. He fumbles, without breaking his gaze, with his artist bag, and whips out two pieces of paper, "Your copy." He snaps out, the paper cracking in the air by the force Marty put behind it.

Ralph's eyes went wide, as a smile spread across his face. Instantly, he grabbed the two pictures, "Thanks a bunch, Marty!" Ralph exclaims, extremely pleased. It looked like an _exact_ copy of the original, it was so good. Ralph can feel giddy happiness bubbling within him. Now, he would always be apart of the group, "Really, thanks a lot."

Marty huffs, crossing his arms and scowling more, "Well, you didn't help me any." He replies sourly, a pout coming onto his face.

Ralph blinks, "What?" He asks, not understanding and still obsessing with the picture in his head.

Marty looks up at him furgitively, before looking back at the wall to his right, "Well, you sitting here all the time... It's was horrible! Pressuring me and everything!" Marty's mouth tightens, "You were actively torturing me, weren't you?"

"I was _what?_" Ralph cannot believe his ears. What was Marty accusing him of... torture? Ralph didn't even _touch_ Marty, let alone torture him! Where was this all _coming_ from?

Marty pokes a finger at Ralph, his scowl deep set, "Constantly _sitting _here, like a hawk over a poor field mouse. I felt captured and unnerved. Why did you come everyday when I _told_ you it would only be ready at the _end of the week?!_"

Ralph opens and closes his mouth, trying to process what Marty was accusing him of. Finally, Ralph's eyes narrow, "Are you saying I _shouldn't_ have come to _Tappers_ and hung out, like _everyone_ else does in this whole arcade, this past week?"_  
_

"No, I was freaking telling you to get a hair cut- _**Yes**_ I meant that!" Marty scowls. Ralph frowns.

"I really don't like your tone." Ralph says plainly. His fingers twitch. Ralph takes a slow breath.

Marty continues his indignant tirade, "I don't like your _tone?! My tone!?_ There is _nothing_ wrong about **_my_** _tone! _It's _you_ who should watch what they are doing! Walking around, _talking_ to people as if its _natural._ You're a _villain, _don't you _know _what that means?!"

Ralph pursed his lips, trying to suck in more air. His eyebrow rises, as he manages to huff out, "Aren't you a villain as well? You toss out Tapper if he doesn't give you Root Beer soon enough."

Marty's face works rapidly, as his face turns a deep red- with embarrassment or rage, Ralph really couldn't tell. He feels kind of smug at the comeback, which had literally popped into his brain at the last minute.

"I am _not _a villain! How _dare_ you associate me with someone like _you_. _You _destroy things! _You_ always _lose and get thrown in the mud. You_ always are _smelly._ _You_ are gross and _no one_ will _like you._ You are a villain! A villain, I tell you!"

A very still hush settles over the bar, as the last ringing statement of Marty's anger induced words slice the air. Marty's eyes open wide, as he realizes the words spoken in a rush; in a gap of uncontrollable embarrassment and rage. However, he can't take them back, nor will he take them back. _I am NOT a villain._

Ralph, on the other hand, was starting to visibly shake. Red pooled in his eyes, as each remark hit home. Marty's thoughtless comments struck deep and dark within Ralph's own personal being. All Ralph could think about was _revenge, __hurt, pain and anger. _A hiss escapes his lips, as his shaking increases and his face goes pale and his eyes narrow.

Without any warning, Ralph suddenly springs forward, a deep cry rumbling through his throat. Marty screams, many people in _Tapper's_ gasp with shock, and freeze as they see Ralph raging. However, Ralph springs towards the wall of _Tapper's _bar, his hand already thrown back.

"No, Ralph, don't!" Is the only cry, from Tapper himself, that Ralph can hear. It doesn't register in his brain until it is too late.

With a force that causes the air around Ralph's hand to sizzle as he thrusts it forward, Ralph's fist slams into the wall of _Tapper's. _Ralph gives out a rough yelp, and the wall of the game lets out a large moan, before cracking sounds vibrate in the room. A large gash in the side of the wall appears. A jumble of numbers can be seen in the crack, and Ralph leans in, almost mesmerized by the pattern the numbers wrote out.

Suddenly, hands pull him away from the crack on the wall. A very stern, angry Tapper faces him, "Don't stare at the code of the game!" Tapper admonishes, as he crosses his arms and glares at Ralph, "Fix it." He says plainly, his head tipping towards the crack Ralph had created, "And do it quickly, before it all leaks out."

Ralph blinks, "B-But I can't _fix_ things-"

"Why in the world did you break it in the first place then!" Tapper cries out angrily, "Don't just go around breaking people's _property!_"

"B-But _Marty-_"

"I don't _care_ what Marty did, you _broke my wall!_ Get it fixed! It needs to be fixed before the arcade _opens!_" Tapper turns around quickly, "Someone, grab something to plug the hole up with!" Tapper turns back around to Ralph, ready and waiting.

"I... can't fix things..." Ralph mumbles, hanging his head.

"Well _get_ someone who _can._" Tapper admonishes, his tone softer.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ralph was rubbing his face tiredly the whole ride back to his game. First of all, having to deal with the Surge Protector that showed up when he left Tapper's, wondering over the shift in electrical signals the game was giving off. Ralph had managed to squeeze by him, claiming ignorance and _just_ pass him again when he tried to catch him at his own game. Ralph didn't really know how he did it, but somehow he did.

Now, he was going to face the worst part of this whole scenario.

Asking Felix to fix the crack he made.

It wasn't really _asking Felix _that was the problem. Ralph would go to Felix in a heartbeat to fix something- Felix was good at it, and he did it all the time, even if it was just a game. However, Ralph _knew _who would be there with Felix, and that made this whole mess even worse.

Ralph cannot begin to imagine how the Nicelanders will react to him breaking Tapper's wall. They harp on him enough about breaking their own apartment building, he couldn't imagine when it comes to him breaking something _else._ Ralph gets all pale and sweaty just_ thinking_ about it.

However, this had to be done, and get it done Ralph will do.

Standing in front of the large glass doors leading to the inside of the hotel- and opening them- was another thing than just saying to himself he could do it.

The doors open, and Ralph finds Felix Sr.'s eyes staring at him, "Well, Ralph, you've been standing there a good few minutes now. Are you coming in, or watching the already dry paint dry some more?"

Ralph looks at the calm face of Felix's father. He takes a deep breath, feeling a lot better than how he had been earlier. _I can do this._

"I'm coming in. Is Felix close by? I need to talk to him. Quickly." Ralph rushes into the door, held open for him by Felix Sr. He turns to the elderly man, who gives him a nod.

"Ah yes, Felix is up in his room. Sixth floor, second room."

"Thank you!" Ralph says, giving him a wave- nearly knocking the fancy chandelier as he did so.

Felix Sr. chuckles, watching as Ralph fumbles with the elevator. He waves once again, as he squishes into the door, and manages to turn himself around. Suddenly, Felix Sr. frowns, "I forgot to ask him if he wanted some choco- Oh, yes, that's right. He doesn't like the stuff," He shakes his head sadly, shuffling on towards his own little room, "Poor soul, his life will be full of suffering without the benefits and mind-numbing pleasure of chocolate."

Ralph was actually _inside_ the penthouse. He hadn't been inside it before. _This is actually quite exciting..._ He thinks happily to himself, _Besides how cramped this elevator is..._ He sighs. But I guess he should expect that. After all, this penthouse was tailored for the Nicelanders and they were... well, really short.

_Ding! _

The door opens on Ralph's relieved sigh, as he scrambles out of the elevator. _Level Six_.

"Second room... Second room..." Ralph pokes his head in the tiny door, and sees Felix- thankfully all by himself. At that moment, Felix looks up and nearly shrieks.

"Oh! Ralph, I'm sorry, you almost startled me." Felix replies, recovering quickly. He hops out of his chair, looking up at him, "What can I help you with?"

"Ahh, umm... Well... I have a favour to ask..."

"Sure thing! What do you need?"

"Well... I need you to fix something..."

Felix nods, "I thought so. So, what is it?"

Ralph looks suspiciously at Felix, "You seem pretty antsy. Bored?"

Felix frowns, "Ralph, this isn't the time for that. I need to fix whatever you broke."

Ralph frowns, "Hey! What if it wasn't me?"

Felix eyebrow rises, "So it _wasn't_you that broke whatever is broken?"

"No... It was me." Felix rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay- come on, let's get this over with. What needs to be fixed?" Felix asks once again, as he squeezes past Ralph and moves towards the elevator, "Your stump? Part of the penthouse? The rail?"

"Uh... well... don't get mad... But I broke _Tapper's_ wall..." The elevator _dings_ again, as the doors open.

"You _WHAT?!_" Both Felix and Ralph turn to see Big Gene standing in the elevator, gawking at Ralph as if he grew ten heads, "Say that again- _what_ did you break?!"

"Tapper's wall..." Ralph mumbles, not looking at either Felix or Gene.

"Well Gene, if you would excuse us we need to-" Felix starts, yet Gene interrupts.

"How could _you_ possibly break someone else's _wall!?_" Gene fumes, "It's bad enough that you wreck _our_ building everyday-"

"That's part of the game Gene." Ralph interjects. Gene glares at him, continuing as if Ralph hadn't spoken.

"But _someone else's _property! That is just _low_ Raph. How much of a villain do you want to be? Are you stating it to everyone that you are someone who _wrecks _things, not _only_ in your own game?! You are a _monster! _A _wrecking, disastrous monster!_"

"Okay!" Felix nearly shouts, gently pushing Gene out of the elevator, "Now _please excuse us. _For I have to fix a _small mistake_ that Ralph has made. I'm certain there is a _good reason_ behind whatever Ralph happened to do."

"No, no- wait a minute-" Ralph says, glaring daggers at Gene. Felix grabs his arm, pulling him inside.

"Ralph, there is _no wait a minute._ I have to fix _whatever _it is you have wrecked and we must do it soon before the arcade opens!"

Ralph grudgingly compiles, "Don't think this conversation is over with Gene!" Ralph exclaims, "_I'm not a wrecking monster!" _The door closes with another _bing_ and the two descend- in a most uncomfortable, squished position. Ralph fumes all the way down, leading to no questions or conversation Felix could carry. _How dare Gene! _Ralph thinks to himself, _How dare he! I am NOT a wrecking monster! I only dented Tapper's, that's all! Besides, he doesn't know that- that **Marty** guy just pushed my buttons! He was horrible, accusing me of torture! Of not being aloud to hang out at Tappers, just because I am a villain! How dare he! How DARE HE!_

"Come on, Ralph, I need to know what happened!" Felix nearly begs, as the two of them, a few minutes later, manage to make their way towards the game hub terminal. Suddenly, the archway beeps, and pulsates red. The Surge Protector glares at Ralph.

"_I_ also want to know what has happened over at _Tapper's_." He says, his tone intimidating.

"Look, this one dude was giving me a bad time, and I just... I just got mad."

"Mad enough to crack _Tapper's_ wall, Ralph!?" Felix exclaims, as he begins his trek towards the glowing sign of _Tapper's_, "Come on, Ralph, you can't hit things just because you get a little mad."

"Oh ho," Ralph scoffs, "I was _not_ a _little mad._" He emphasis, "That Marty guy was just pushing _all _the wrong buttons- if it's anyone's fault, it was his fault for making me that mad."

"But Ralph, you didn't have to hit the wall of _Tapper's_."

"So what, I was supposed to hit Marty instead?"

"NO! You are supposed to count to ten and calm down! _You aren't supposed to hit anything!_"

"Counting to ten is for children."

This time, the Surge Protector gliding behind them scoffs, "With the way you're acting, you're pretty much no better than a whiny, bratty, temperamental little kid."

Ralph gashes his teeth, yet doesn't do anything. Felix sighs, before rushing into _Tapper's_. Ralph goes to follow him, yet the Surge Protector stops him.

"Oh no, you don't. You aren't allowed in there until I have confirmation from Tapper himself that he forgives you."

"Forgives me?! Forgives me for what! It's not my fault! Marty's the one that made me break the wall!"

The Surge Protector levels him a stern look, "No one _made_ you break the wall. Now sit quietly until your friend and Tapper come back out."

"But the arcade is going to open soon!"

"You'll have enough time for a quick chat before you need to go." The Surge Protector replies calmly. Ralph pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. _This is horrible..._ Ralph thinks to himself, staring blankly out into space.

A few minutes, both Felix and Tapper come out from the archway. Felix looks at Ralph, before shaking his head sadly.

"My my my, Ralph. You really did break Tapper's wall at lot more seriously than I thought."

Ralph jumps a little, "But you could fix it, right?"

Felix nods, bringing his hammer out and twirling it, "Of course. There's nothing I can't fix!" He confidently puts his hammer back in his belt, "However, isn't there something you have to say to Tapper here?"

Ralph blinks at Tapper, before looking down at the ground. His shoe scuffs the floor, "I'm really sorry I broke your wall, Tapper." A few beats of silence pass, and Ralph looks up at Tapper worriedly, "Tapper?"

Tapper waves a hand, "It's okay Ralph. You got it all fixed, and that's really all I care about. In fact, the wall looks better than before!" He gives a small smile, "Just, see to it you never break it again, okay? I'll be sure to have a talk with Marty as well. What he said weren't the kindest words, and I don't take that lightly at my game."

"So... I can come back tomorrow?"

Tapper tips his head left to right, mulling it over, "Well, maybe not tomorrow. A little discipline and space for the both of you. But certainly, Ralph, you are welcome to come back. I'm not going to ban anyone who wants a nice cold drink."

Ralph smiles, "Thanks Tapper. This is really nice of you."

"Yeah, I know it is." He waves to the three of them, "Have a good day, fellas! See you the day after next Ralph."

The Surge Protector sighs, "Well, I guess that clears up this little mess. Tapper seems fine, and you fixed it. See you gentlemen. However, _watch_ yourself Ralph." With that, the Surge Protector leaves. The two main characters look at each other.

"That was really nice of Tapper, to let you continue coming to his game." Felix says, as the two of them walk back to their own game.

_Arcade Opening in Five Minutes._

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy. He reminds me a lot of your father actually, Felix."

Felix purses his lips, "Hmm. Yeah. I see what you mean."

**_Annnnnd! The end of chapter... 2 I believe? Yes. Chapter two!_**

**_How wonderful! Yah! Yeah! I actually finished this! You do not know how long it has been sitting... actually, maybe you already have some clue as to how long it took. I mean, you all have been waiting... so yes... Sorry. I'm sorrry. My updating needs some work, as you can see. I don't update frequently, and rather at- odd times. :S_**

**_But, please tell me how you feel about this chapter! I hope it is good enough :S I'm still not entirely sure exactly where this story is going, but I at least know what the next few chapters are going to deal with. Hopefully. Oh well. I have an idea, and that's good enough, right?_**

**_But thank you to all of you who were waiting patiently for this to update! Really, you deserve a prize :D If only I knew how to give you one..._**

**_Please Review! It means the world to me!_**

**_~ Calm-Waters_**


End file.
